


【铁虫】By your side

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker, ironspider, 铁虫
Kudos: 8





	【铁虫】By your side

【铁虫】By your side  
你无法预判自己会在什么时候分化，就好像你不会记住自己曾吃过多少片面包。

Peter Parker是瞒着他婶婶到酒吧去打工的，在分化之前他不知道自己的性别。他第一次发情的时候遇到一个好心的alpha将他暂时标记，带他脱离嘈杂的酒吧危险的小巷，那个alpha叫Tony Stark。

成年人的大甜饼，1w+一发完。

abo，双向暗恋，微量fake car，ooc预警。

“Peter，I号桌的Long Island好了。”

Tony向着顶上昏暗的灯光摇了摇手中的高脚杯，昂贵的红色液体轻巧地晃动着，透过它能够看到整个世界都变成美丽的红色。吧台边的男孩将饮品放在托盘上，侧身时的微笑落在Tony的酒杯里。

昂贵的，酒红色的微笑。

红色液体顺着喉咙滑落，他一饮而尽，“……有意思。”

“Tony，你来了。”

酒吧的主人Natasha向他走过来，短短几步路还跟好几位熟客分别打了招呼，坐到他身旁，微微皱眉：“又是自带酒水？拜托，你某栋别墅里就有个酒庄吧，为什么非要到我这里来喝你自己的酒？你这一瓶的价格就能胜过我这小酒吧里所有的酒品吧？”

虽然嘴上是这么说，但Natasha还是另外拿了一个杯子为自己也倒了一小杯。Tony轻轻地跟她碰杯，才慵懒地说：“怎么会。”

“能与知名美女调酒师Natasha Romanoff见面，这一夜就已经值得。”

Natasha瞟了他一眼：“没有用的，对我收起那一套。”

“这里所有的客人都这么想吧？即使你是个Alpha，也是最美的Alpha。”

“如果我录下来再转发给Pepper呢？”

Tony摊摊手：“那我可以用什么代价换取你不这样做？”他才刚说完，西装外套的口袋传来熟悉的震动，Tony面无表情地接起：“Tony！你又把家里搞得一团糟地出去玩了么？我为你准备的两周后将要参加的聚会的红酒呢？”

“我喝了。”

Pepper的声音伴随着酒吧里悠扬缓慢的钢琴音乐传进Tony的耳朵，因不可置信而有些颤抖：“你……你……你喝了？什么时候？在哪里？”

“对，现在。”

“你知道我的酒吧在哪里的，Pepper，”Natasha举起新做的指甲左右晃晃，声音不大，但刚好能够传到电话的另一边。

“两个小时之后来接我。”

在感受到Pepper的震怒之前，Tony毫不犹豫地挂了电话，随意地丢到沙发的哪个角落里去了。

“没事。”Tony知道Natasha想问什么，“我跟那个政客本就意见不同，站在他那边我倒不如站在Steve那边，毕竟他那边有你这样美丽的Alpha。”

Natasha摇摇头，不打算再管Tony Stark的任何事，反正另一个女Alpha会去管的。

“你的酒吧什么时候允许未成年人进来打工了？”

Natasha顺着他的视线望了一眼，重新回到吧台的男孩跟当值调酒师聊得很开心，不时露出的耀眼笑容温柔却又炫目，让人不禁猜想他会在什么时候被暧昧地夺取，既想要成为他唯一的掠夺者，又忍不住想要担当保护者的角色。

“我的酒吧，谁敢闹事？”美丽强势的前特工淡淡地说，“他还没有分化，说不定会是个强壮的Alpha？小孩子，还说不准。”

“他是Omega。”Tony肯定地说。

“Peter? ”

熟悉的声音自背后传来，Peter心里一沉，慢慢地转过身去：“……Flash。”

“噢我的天，真的是你！你在这里干什么？”以Flash为首的Alpha们在各个角度围住Peter，少年的窘迫与无所适从简直无法掩藏。

“Flash，你跟他很熟么？”

“没有啊，”Flash无辜地眨眨眼，“他很特别你不知道吗？他是我们班最后一个没有分化的人！”

Peter下意识地咬了咬嘴唇。

他低下头。

“你的酒吧，谁敢闹事？”Tony重复一遍，微微横起手臂拦住将要上前的Natasha，“他到底是谁？”

“我明白了，你来这里是为了两周后的修学旅行对不对？既然你没有足够的能力支付费用，当时应该反对去意大利的投票结果啊？”

“……”

“这个酒吧很有名，你在这里当侍应生的话，会来得及攒够那笔钱的吧。”

其他的Alpha没有跟Flash一起冷嘲热讽，“Flash，既然他是你的朋友，我们点单可以有折扣吗？”

“今天的推荐饮品是什么？”

“我先要一杯Zombie。”

Peter真诚地点点头，在本子上记单。

“我想要这个，这个怎么读？”Flash指着单牌，示意Peter凑上去。Peter犹豫了一下，在那群Alpha里小心地挤过去。

“你们也不要都围在这里了，坐那张桌怎么样？”Flash有些厌烦地说，“Peter你帮我点一杯这个。”

艰难地挤到Flash身边，阻碍却纷纷散去，Peter觉得自己还是在被捉弄。但这群Alpha都是Natasha姐姐酒吧里的客人，他可没有办法直接走开。“……好。”

他还没有分化，不知道自己的性别，也没有特别的信息素的味道。但他略一低头去看单牌的时候，头发轻轻擦过Flash的脸颊和嘴唇，少年身上独有的青草与阳光味道并不因为夜晚的酒吧而沾染上丝毫的成年或 性 / 感 气息，让Flash再次心猿意马起来。

“Kamikaze，以伏特加作为基酒，很适合这样的夜晚。先来半打怎么样？”Peter手心有些冒汗，这是他第一次向客人推销酒品。

Flash笑笑，“一打。”

Tony打了个响指，在隔壁桌送完酒的Peter来到他身旁，向Natasha友好地致意之后，问：“晚上好，先生。请问有什么能够为您服务的呢？”

“I want——”

“给他来一杯Godfather就好了。”Natasha说。

Tony挑了挑眉，将右手微拳起来突出食指，举到嘴边，低头假咬住自己的食指关节，望着少年，略点点头。 

满满的成熟意味。

“好的。”

少年收起点单本，低头往后退了两步，然后转身往吧台去了。

不敢逗留太久，那双眼睛在昏暗灯光的映衬下显得愈加多情，Peter分明看见，星辰在他眨眼之间一闪而过。

“他就是来攒学费的啊，你以为是来干什么。”Natasha不满地看了Tony一眼，“酒我都不让他学着调。”

她突然醒觉：“你在想什么？他只是来挣钱的！”

不是来玩的，也不是来找有钱有势的Alpha的，更不是来与Tony Stark相遇的！

“晚了。”Tony说。

“坐，Peter。”Flash拍拍他身边一个空缺的位置，“我请你喝一杯。”

“谢谢你，Flash，我还在工作，而且我……”

“我们是朋友啊。”Flash挥了挥同伴呼出的烟，“我很抱歉，Peter，我不应该在这些人面前说那些话。”

Peter很是怀疑，他时常因为家境而感到与Flash这样的人格格不入，又是在什么时候跟Flash成为朋友的？

但Flash没有给Peter拒绝的时间，一把将少年拉到沙发上，举起一个杯子，“我请你喝。”

Peter摇摇头：“我不会喝酒。”

“不会喝可以学啊。”Flash拍拍手，“我明白了，你害怕，是不是？”

他从吸烟同伴的前方拿走另一个相同的杯子：“这两杯都是你不久前端过来的，没有人喝过，”他一口饮尽，“你可以只喝一口，然后我再叫一打。”

大意了。

Peter扶着自己的储物柜，强忍着即将呕吐的不适感，换上自己的卫衣牛仔裤球鞋。

他原本以为只是一口，问题不大。他从来没有喝过酒。但没有想到，他的不适应竟然这么强，头也很晕！幸好现在才发作，没有给Natasha姐姐添麻烦。

推开后门的时候，凛冽的寒风使他打了个趔趄。银色的月光洒在凌晨三点钟的寂静街道上，似乎没有尽头，好像就这样走下去，是有希望的。

May到另一个城市去拜访她的好朋友了。她是一名Beta，所以Peter并不担心。May还不知道修学旅行的事，Peter也没有打算告诉她，反正在这里工作即将满一个月，他很快就能够拿到那笔钱，不让任何人知悉或在意。

只是他越往前走，一股强烈的冲动就使他越害怕。浑身好像都发起烧来了，那么那么热，如果现在下雪了，雪花撒落在他身上的时候，会不会立刻被这灼热所融化呢？

“Hey Peter. ”

拐角处突然横出一双手臂，试图将他抱在怀里，Flash吹了声口哨：“噢我们的好学生Peter Parker是怎么了？”

“……Flash。”Peter仍敏捷地躲过，靠在墙上，透过朦胧的视线，他看到Flash依旧是那副令人生厌的做派，似乎新打了一个耳洞，这个家伙戴的耳钉还不够多吗？上帝，他并不以貌取人，但他本能地不想要与Flash有任何接触。

“我们优秀的Peter Parker，乖巧的Peter Parker，这么晚才从酒吧里出来，都做了什么呢？”

“你说的没有错，”Peter稍微冷静下来，也许是天气与背后紧靠着冰凉墙壁的缘故，“我只是正当地工作，做一些不令人可耻的事，并且获得适当的报酬。”

Flash却不再搭他的话了，直直地走过来，指尖试探性地碰了碰Peter的脸：“喂。”

“你干什么？”Peter发誓，他想说的是“What the fuck do you want? ”，快要脱口而出。

“好喝吗？”

“……”

“你是我们班最后一个没有分化的人。”

Peter倔强地盯着对方的眼睛：“这个事实我不会逃避也不会否认。”

“但你‘曾经是’。我刚刚证实，你是个Omega。”

“……”

“你分化了，将要发情。”

Tony第三次挂掉Pepper的电话之前，终于给了她一个确切的答案：“好了好了我会回家，我马上回家——不要再管那瓶酒了！那个聚会我也不会到场！”

真是奇怪，那个男孩呢？虽然他还没有成年，但是一个即将分化的Omega是很危险的，他身上所散发的信息素足够让这附近所有的Alpha发狂，然后被随意地标记，就这样浑浑噩噩地过一生——不，他的人生会被毁掉！

“你去找他吧。”Natasha靠在吧台边，那是Peter离开前最后逗留的位置，里面摆满了清洗过的干净的杯子，“Peter喜欢从后门回家，现在去绝对来得及。”

Peter觉得自己好像被可怕的蟒蛇环绕，Flash不安地在他身上嗅来嗅去，他几乎喘不过气来。他很想往对方的脸上来一拳，这估计是他失去意识前最应当做的一件事。

“你……离我远一点，你不是很讨厌我吗？认为我一无是处？”

Flash太想吻这个人了，但为了不让自己的印象分再低一点，他说：“不是我讨厌你，是你讨厌我。”

“……”

“是你先讨厌我的！”

我没有，我不是，话就算乱说，也不要凑那么近！

“你，你先站远一点，我无法呼吸了。”Peter打算实话实说，“我没有讨厌你啊，是你……”

“你讨厌我。”Flash低着头说，离少年的脸颊一步之遥，“我邀请你去玩，你从来不接受；我所到的聚会，你也从来不出现。”

“是你……先讨厌我的。”

Peter觉得自己真是太难了。

“你听我说，Flash，这些都是巧合。我不常去电影院，也不会划船，更不会喝酒……”

“是我做的。”

Flash的双手将少年禁锢在墙壁与怀抱之间，“你不知道，我专门学习过关于分化的知识，因为我太想要知道你的性别。我能够猜到，这一周里你绝对会分化，只是时间问题，所以刚才那杯酒，我……”

“你下了药。”Peter说，“是什么？”

“黑市上买到的，促进分化的药。对于Omega，还会有持续催情的作用。”面前的人已经冷漠下来，Flash连忙又说：“我甚至看得出来你是个Omega。如果我不那样地……不，我想向你求婚，做一个只属于你的最棒的Alpha……”

“我不需要。”

“他不需要。”

陌生的声音从身后传来，Flash吓了一跳，Peter忍无可忍的一拳挥空了，但Tony的那拳却精准到位，相当有力，足以将一个Alpha打翻在地。

“你……”

Flash抢在Peter前面问：“你是谁？”

虽然他不相信有任何一个Alpha要跟他争夺一个新生的Omega，更不相信眼前这个英俊得过分的成年Alpha要跟他争夺Peter Parker，但这个Alpha看起来真是太眼熟了。

“他不需要你，你可以滚了。”

Flash尝试冲过来回这个陌生人一拳，但他被再次推开了，Tony将Peter完完全全地挡在身后，使年轻的Alpha感到羞辱，“这与你无关！”

Peter已经一阵阵地发着晕，迷迷糊糊之间他听到Flash在跟一个人争吵，那个人的声音仿佛是才听见过的，一双美丽的焦糖色眼睛——

“你觉得我在多管闲事？”

Tony从口袋里掏出一包烟，Flash认出那正是他的同伴临走前递给他的！

看着狼狈地在自己身上搜寻的Flash，Tony也没有抽烟的兴致。“连自己的东西都保管不好，还敢说别人多管闲事吗？”

“……Okay，你没有，你只是一个路人，这是我的Omega，我要带他回去了。”

“你胆子真的很大，Flash。”

犹如一道雷电在脑海中炸开，Flash颤抖着问：“你到底……是谁？”

“你会知道我是谁的。”

Tony转身将昏迷过去的不断散发甜腻香气的少年打横抱起。成年Alpha居高临下的凌厉侧脸是Flash最后的记忆：“相比于我是谁，我更希望你知道，Peter Parker是我的Omega。”

“他是我的。”

Pepper觉得自己真是一个没有A权的Alpha——Tony越来越乱来了，不仅随意地打破她为他计划好的一切，抛下一大堆亟待签署的重要文件跑到酒吧玩，喝的还是自己带来的酒！Natasha为什么没把他赶出去？

更重要的是，在她生完气要睡觉的时候，又被一个电话急召到这个酒吧里来！睡觉啊！睡觉对于女性而言是多么重要的事，那个家伙完全不知道吗？不过是轻飘飘地丢下一句“来接我”，为什么后座还有一个Omega啊！那个Omega还发情了啊！

Pepper愤恨地踩着油门在空无一人的街道上疾驰，后面坐着她的boss跟一个Omega。

她boss的怀里，抱着那个Omega。

她自己的黑眼圈渐渐浮现。

她真的毫无A权。

“给我一支抑制剂。我家里没有抑制剂么？”

Pepper对着空气白了一眼：“Tony Stark，你还记得你是谁吗？你家里怎么可能会有抑制剂？”

Tony跟在Pepper身后，抱着不安分的Peter，对着快要关上的门踹了一脚：“……好吧，我确实没有。你不要动——你再动，我也许会给你来一拳让你晕过去……不要动！”

他的低吼竟然将Pepper也吓到了，她回过头来：“你怎么了？这是哪里捡来的可怜的Omega？他成年了么？你……”

她想说一句诸如“你要是对没成年的孩子下手我就举报你”之类的轻松的话，他们之间确实也一直都是这样相处的，她知道Tony短暂地拥有过很多Omega，但从来没有标记过任何Omega。她希望Tony始终都是喜欢成年Omega的。

Tony焦灼地望着她，而Peter已经发情了，开始对着Tony又舔又咬。“我有抑制剂。”Pepper从自己的小包里掏出一支针剂，“你确定……要给他打么？”

你带他回家，却不要他？

“我不会在他不清醒的状态下占有他。”

Pepper关上这间海景别墅的大门之后终于忍不住地跺脚：“我大半夜来就是为了看我boss装情圣吗？要不是我包里长年备着抑制剂为他收拾烂摊子，今晚难受的就不会只是我！”

但是Tony给她的薪水很高，高到她没有向他再开口的打算。

即使他一定会给。

她在意的，才不是那瓶酒……她在意的是，Tony对那个聚会的态度。

别墅里的Tony确实很难受，因为Peter甚至将他的衬衣都撕坏了，原本淡雅风信子的味道愈演愈烈，充盈了整个客房，Peter的指尖带着炽热的温度将要点燃一切。

“你等等——等一等！”Tony用力地将少年 压 在 床 上，但他又立刻明白这不是个明智的做法。太危险了，他要是稍微不理智一点，情况就会完全不一样！

刚才应该让Pepper帮帮忙给他打一针的！

“我……难受……”

男孩像一尾被丢弃在岸上的鱼，而Tony是他赖以生存的水源。在强烈欲望的驱使下，他甚至开始拉着对方的手往自己的胸口、脖颈 游 走 抚 摸。这触感使他享受到短暂的清凉舒适，灼热感却在下一秒更猛烈地如潮水般袭来，将他吞没。

“……”

Tony确实没有想过，在 床 上 奋力抗争是为了不得到一个Omega这种天方夜谭，竟然会发生在他身上。

Pepper到达之前，他已经在Peter后颈的腺体咬了一口，将这少年暂时标记了。不得不说，在那个嚣张的小鬼头面前明晃晃地标记Peter，再坐上他最心爱的红色法拉利扬长而去的感觉，相当幼稚，但很爽。

Flash不是重点……他标记了Peter，这才是让他真正高兴的事。

只是这暂时的标记对于初次发情的Omega来说，实在见效甚微，从酒吧到别墅不过是数十分钟的路程，配合Pepper盛怒之下的车速，竟然也没有办法撑到他给Peter打抑制剂！

Peter疯狂地往他怀里钻。

他终究还是不能完全克制住，扣着Peter的后脑勺，隐忍地吻他。舌尖是暧昧与 情 色的象征，在少年柔软湿润的口腔里，掠夺着主宰着少年的所有。

“——不要动！”Tony更用力地控制住Peter，“你想被标记吗？就这样被一个陌生人标记？Peter Parker！”

你……清醒一点啊！ 

如果连我也沉沦的话……

你就不再有任何选择了啊……

Alpha身上一瞬爆发的强大信息素竟然使Peter感到镇静了。一种被狠狠压制的感觉自内而外地让他安心，他几乎想要臣服在这浪漫的白兰地味道之下。

“Peter Parker? ”Tony是不得已才释放自己的信息素的，他拍拍安静下来的Peter的右脸，“你能听到我吗？”

他根本不打算等Peter的回应，举起Peter的左臂，往少年的静脉注射针剂。

一分钟之后，Peter紧绷的身体松开了，他沉沉睡去。

他太累了。

Pepper发誓，她今天也很有锤自己boss一拳的冲动。但她是个在礼仪上训练有素的优秀Alpha，所以早上七点接到Tony的电话对她来讲并不是最难接受的一件事。

“你带回家的Omega为什么要由我送回家？”这不在她的工作范围之内！

“准确来说，你也是带他回我家的Alpha之一。”

“走吧，在他清醒于陌生的别墅之前。”

Pepper无话可说。面对一个这样的boss，她没有一点办法。

Peter是在摇摇晃晃的车后座里醒来的。

“Hello……? ”

金色马尾、穿着西装套裙的女性从后视镜里望了他一眼，友好地打了个招呼：“早上好Peter，我是Natasha的朋友，受到委托将你送回家。很快就会到。”

“谢谢，”Peter脸色还是有点苍白，“很抱歉，但是我昨晚——”他支支吾吾地不敢说，毕竟他也清楚，一个发情的Omega会有怎样的遭遇。在深夜的街道？面对Flash？噢老天。

“什么坏事情都没有发生，孩子。”Pepper看他一脸不相信的样子，“你很幸运，昨晚有个不讨我喜欢的Alpha将你暂时标记，带回家打了一支抑制剂。你身上已经没有任何浓烈的味道了吧？他什么都没有做。”

“……”

“噢，对了，如果你还想要抑制剂，可以打这个电话问他要。”Pepper一手握住方向盘，从前座丢过来一张名片。质感上乘，柔软又厚实，使Peter的指尖有抚摸绒面的感觉。纯粹的黑色与烫金的字体，凌厉的“Tony Stark”。

“非常感谢您，我——”

他还没来得及说点什么，Pepper利落地刹车，张扬的红色法拉利停在他皇后区的公寓楼下。

“这是Tony最喜欢的车，他要求我必须开这辆，”Pepper耸耸肩，“他昨晚也是用这辆车送你到安全的地方的。”

连Pepper都在感慨自己说谎的本事越来越强，一定是因为跟在Tony身边太久了。 

但也实在算不上说谎，因为这辆车是Tony的，昨晚是Tony让她用这辆车送他们回去的；而Tony家里，除去他本人，也确实是个安全的地方。

只要Tony Stark不表现出他的强大，足够冷静，那就很安全。

Pepper没有打算接受Peter更多的感谢，他应该感谢的Alpha还在家里等她送快递。Peter站在公寓楼下，望着法拉利风驰电掣而去，手里握着的名片变得温热，他转身上楼。

很感谢您，真的。

但也许，无法再有任何交集吧。

才出了皇后区，电话不约而至，仿佛连这时机也在他的计算之内：“到了吗？”

“在回来的路上。热美式与牛角面包可以吗？”

Tony低咳一声：“他……怎么样？”

“挺好的，回家洗个澡就可以打打游戏轻松一下了。”

“……”

“没问起你。”

“……”

爽啊！

“带点感冒药。”他又咳了一声。

Pepper默了一下：“你不舒服？”

“不必问。”

“Okay. ”她挂断电话。

不问也能知道你干了什么！不就是冲了一晚上的冷水吗？

但生病的狮子也还是狮子，Pepper拐了个弯，去给任性的Stark买感冒药跟新鲜的鸡肉。

Peter发现，关于他初次发情的事，不同的人给了他相同的答案，只有他这个当事人一无所知。

“Hey Pete! 你还好吗？”Natasha在吧台跟他打招呼，“没有人对你怎么样吧？”

“Natasha姐姐，我……”

“是Tony Stark。”不需要Peter问得更多，她轻快地说，“Flash缠着你，Tony把你带走了。但是Tony没有对你做任何事。”

“您怎么知道——”

“他是个很会讨别人欢心的家伙，他追过的Omega比你见过的还要多，但他不会在昨晚对你下手。”

Natasha顺手接住某一位客人递过来的烟，向调酒师要了一杯酒，“不然我早就把他丢出去了。”

“别害怕。”她拿着那杯酒走向递烟的客人。

Peter不想承认，实际上他很期待能再见那位神秘的Mr.Stark一面。一整个晚上他都魂不守舍，每个进酒吧的人都会感受到一道视线，但那视线很快又离开了。

因为他们都不是Tony Stark。

Peter第一次正式地结识Tony，是在三天后。

Tony走进酒吧在他所熟悉的位置坐下时，Peter刚好到后厨去了，接待他的依然是Natasha本人。

“今天没带酒吗？”

Tony望她一眼：“来酒吧为什么要带酒？我很想试试你亲自指导的调酒师的技术到底如何——你的裙子很美。”

这个时候要装傻。

Natasha低头审视了一遍自己的黑色抹胸紧身鱼尾长裙，右手肘靠在沙发上，手背抵住下巴，动人地笑笑：“是吗？”

“搭配一条昨夜发售的钻石项链，应该也很适合。”Tony示意她将手伸到自己的口袋里，拿出一个绀色丝绒长盒，“希望你喜欢。”

Natasha的眼睛眨了眨：“噢。”

她知道Tony在想什么，但她并不打算接受这份礼物。

“没有别的原因，只是觉得你会是它唯一的最般配的主人。”Tony打了个响指，“一杯Tequila。”

Peter在远处微微鞠躬，表示他知道了。

“非要说的话，感谢你给我那个机会。”Tony说，“能带走他的Alpha，只能是我。”

“他也等你很久了，你打算怎么办？”

Natasha听他好一会都不作回答，视线落在那如金属般冰冷凌厉的俊美侧脸上。直到Peter为他端过酒品，他望着少年消瘦的背影，才说：“我也在等他。”

但他没有想过，少年会追着他跑到酒吧外面。

“Mr.Stark! Mr.Stark! ”

Tony转过身，并伸出手臂扶住Peter的肩膀，免得Peter扑到他身上。虽然尴尬的不会是他，但关爱青少年是他应该做的事。

“我……” 

“怎么了，小月亮？”

Peter发现，Mr.Stark的眼睛是他所见到过的最美丽的眼睛，深邃宁静如湖水。又或许，那是海？必要时会掀起惊涛骇浪，但此刻星辰映照在他双瞳里。

“很感谢您的照顾。”少年说。

“你的身体没有问题吧？”Tony将收回的双臂环在胸前，“要记住自己的发情期，前后几天一定要躲在家里，哪里都不要去。”

“……好，我知道的。” 

他可以对这样一位成熟优秀的Alpha说什么呢？他才刚分化，第一次发情就是在这位先生面前，他也没有任何值得回赠的东西。

Tony伸手揉乱他的头发：“再见。”

真是个孩子啊。Tony想，不然怎么会丢下一句“请等一等”就跑走了呢？ 

男人坐进驾驶座。关上车门之前，少年双手背在身后，一路小跑，脸上有细密的汗与初次相见时就俘获Tony Stark的微笑。

“这个送给您！”

在神秘夜幕之下，在清冷银辉之下，在狭窄车窗之间，Peter将双手捧在男人面前，掌心上是极幼小却已待放的小雏菊，栽植在小小花盆湿润的泥土里。

“我很用心地种植过它，它很快会开花的。”Peter说，“我没有什么能够赠与您的……请收下这盆小雏菊吧。”

“感谢您所给予我的，这小雏菊一般的温柔。”

Tony突然醒觉。

原来在这一刻，阻挡在他们之间的，只有这一道车窗。

“Mr.Stark先生他……”

Natasha伸手捏捏Peter的脸：“他怎么了？”

（——有没有喜欢的Omega？）

问了又能怎么样呢？

喜欢他，是只与我自己有关的事。

“不，没什么。”Peter乖巧地笑笑，“好像很久没看到他了。”

很久？Natasha望了腕表一眼，“他这两周是有重要的工作在忙，毕竟他捅了个篓子，把Pepper气得要命……我所知道的不多，不过对他来说，大概不做比做更好吧。”

自从那个回赠的月夜以来，Peter已经快一个星期没有看到他的Mr.Stark了。今天是星期六，是他在这个酒吧打工的最后一天。

凌晨三点的钟声敲响时，他的工作将会永远结束，在家里好好休息一天，然后参加下周的修学旅行。回到平常的生活。

没有Natasha姐姐，没有托盘与酒杯，没有红色法拉利与烫金名片，没有Tony Stark的——他自己的生活。

“Peter，你下班吧，怎么样？”Natasha锁上手机屏幕，与此同时他的手机响起“叮”的一声，他知道他的所有报酬已经到账了。

“我——我还没有洗完——”

“没关系。”Natasha叹了口气，凑在Peter耳边说：“他今晚没有来。”

被戳穿的尴尬与挫败使少年的脸色变得过分红润，他匆匆忙忙地将手里的杯子擦干，说了一句“谢谢您Natasha姐姐，我先走了”。

想落荒而逃。

但也只是“想”而已，Natasha动作敏捷地勾住他的灰色衫帽，“也许你还有一些话需要对某个人说，嗯，这是今天的巧克力。”一支金色玫瑰花状的巧克力被塞到了少年温热的掌心，“三分钟前我给他打了电话，要求他送你回家。你觉得怎么样？”

Peter没有办法违心的拒绝，柜台下藏着他最重要的心意，就算那个人如何嘲弄或者轻蔑地拒绝他也好，他都必须再见那个人一面。

有些话，不抓住机会说出来的话，也许永远都没有办法再说了。

神秘夜幕之下，银色月辉遍洒，无人的街道上安静地停泊着一辆张扬的红色法拉利，男人靠在门边，缭绕烟雾模糊了他挺立俊美的五官，掩去几分危险的锋利。

“Mr.Stark。”

身后传来少年清亮的呼喊，Tony扭头望了一眼，随意地将烟头摁灭，略走几步丢到垃圾箱去，又绕回到少年的一边。

“走吧，我送你回家。”

在男人去拉车门之前，Peter急促地说：“请等一等！”

Tony才留意到，Peter一直都将双手背在身后，“怎么了，我的月亮？”

“我有些话，必须先对您说，请您……稍微听一下吧。”也许听完之后，您就不会送我回家了，但没有办法，这是我最后的能够言说的机会，在我的勇气完全消散之前。

“我喜欢您，先生。” 

您第一次对我说话，第一次向我点单，第一次对我笑——

“我很喜欢您，先生。”

我第一次发情，第一次被温柔地保护，第一次躺在令我安心的怀抱里——

“我不够好，与您并不相称，但感情是真挚的且不受我意识控制的，我必须告诉您……”

少年往前一步，微微仰头，直视那双令人魂牵梦萦的眼睛，

“我真的很喜欢您。” 

我从来不对您说谎，那盆小雏菊是我花了很多时间精心种植的，是我能够真心送给您的最棒的礼物。

“我送给您的那盆小雏菊，是不是已经开花了呢？”

Tony笑了，他说：“开了。”就在今天。

少年从背后伸出藏好的双手，掌心上有一盆一模一样的小雏菊，花开了。

“这两盆花是我一起种的，我猜它们会同一天开花。”

“花开的时候，我必须告诉您，我非常喜欢您。每一天，我都会收到装饰得不一样的金色巧克力，周一是棒棒糖，周二是星星，周三是汽车，周四是甜甜圈，周五是小姜饼人，今天是玫瑰花；我都保管着。”

“您是一个好人，对不相识的我提供了太多的帮助，希望您永远都会幸福。”

其实Peter有很多很多话想说，但他的勇气也到此为止了。他想逃，但是Tony抓住他捧着小花盆的手，低头在后座上拿出那盆受赠的小雏菊：“它开了，很美。这难道不是命中注定吗？我也打算在今天告诉你，我并不是什么善良的家伙，在酒吧里见到你的那天起，我就已经喜欢你。”

所以我带来了你送我的小雏菊。

“我不是纯粹的好人，我对你好，因为我喜欢你。”

一支金色月亮放在少年的手心。

“我不知道你会不会喜欢我，我第一次对自己没有自信……但是Pepper，噢，那位送你回家的金发女士，她是我的秘书——对我说，要试一试，往前走一步；这些巧克力足够可爱吗？当然也很好吃，我没有办法每一天都来找你，但我希望跟你保持一点关联——你没有拒绝，我很高兴。而聪明的Natasha也没有站在反对的一边。”

Tony接过少年手中的花，“现在轮到我了：你愿意跟我交往吗？”

到达公寓楼下的时候，房间的灯是亮的。Peter突然想起，May在电话里说今天会回家。

Tony主动地问：“我能上去坐一会吗？”

“我很乐意，但是……”

“你的May今天回来，对不对？”

他牵起少年温热的手：“总要见面的，我先友好地打个招呼吧。”

Peter无法拒绝他。Tony的眼睛在对他说：

Trust me. 

“Peter! ”门一开May就给了少年一个大大的拥抱，“想念你的Aunt May吗？有没有好好照顾自己？明天做什么菜呢？”

Peter干巴巴地笑着，May却跟Tony握了握手：“很高兴再次见到你，Mr.Stark。”

“那座城市突然爆发可怕的危机，我花了一点时间找到你的May，并在今天带她回到了这里。家永远是最安全的，不是吗？”

他这一周都没有来……重要的工作……

“Pepper曾为我预定了下周的聚会，还准备了很棒的酒。但聚会的主人已经忙于解决那个危机，聚会再也不可能开始。幸运的是，酒我已经喝掉了。”Tony重新执起少年的手，“你下周要去意大利对不对？你的男朋友很有空，并且希望能够和你一起去。”

Pepper：希望我的boss保持理智，Peter要到20岁才会成年，现在不可能跟他结婚。

Natasha：他对Peter是很认真的，否则我不可能给他任何机会。

May：如果Tony对Peter好，我也不介意让他们早点结婚，我是个Beta。

前提是Peter成年了。

Flash：在旅途里我也许还有机会——什么？Tony Stark是你的男朋友？？？ 

END.

祝我们天空老师 @亲亲妮妮 生日快乐！

拙作作为生贺……第一次写abo，实在不是我所擅长的，所以还是完完全全的个人风格。

不是什么纯正的abo，但仍希望老师不嫌弃。愿您平安喜乐，好运相伴。

惯例埋梗，比如依萍“我比你们高贵，我是来挣钱的.jpg”，“我时常因为贫穷而感到与你们格格不入.jpg”之类的

（btw想看帅哥在线求婚的在这主页找一下喝醉那篇啊~

梦 幻 联 动 ）


End file.
